


HALE! CAN IT BE?!

by lila_luscious1



Series: LIVE WITH ME-FOR ME [1]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Bo, Hale Santiago KILLED, Hale Santiago RE-SURRECTED (by Bo), Human Lauren, Kenzi elation, Kenzi grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Hale Santiago- killed by THE COWARD MASSIMO -then re-surrected by Bo, atKenzi's insistence





	HALE! CAN IT BE?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Nic_James](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_James/gifts), [VirginiaBlack517](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaBlack517/gifts), [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/gifts), [freyafrida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyafrida/gifts), [TrivialPursuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrivialPursuit/gifts), [JaqofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/gifts), [ScarlettLetters123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettLetters123/gifts), [punkrockoctavia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockoctavia/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts).

> Based on Lost Girl Season 4-END OF A LINE

I owe you so much, Hale...because of me you're dead, because of my selfishness and craving for  
Fae powers. I told myself I only wanted to be of better use to Bo, but that's a lie. I wanted the POWER.  
And to get it, I pawned a gift you prized-the Twig of Zamora-the reason why Massimo was able to pull that  
bitch move-the one that took your life. I can't live without you. I can't live with the guilt. I just can't.

I hate that when you became Acting Ash, that that meant us being together wouldn't be possible. But I  
WAITED...I didn't really WAIT, but for the first time, I WANTED TO...that's big for me. I'll be with you soon, my  
heart. I WILL... I'm going through Cinvat (portal to HEL(L)-to wait for Bo. I'm her heart; she'll come and find me. And  
then I'll find you. I promise. No matter where, or HOW. One minute, one hour; one year-One Thousand Years. I will not  
stop until I hold you in my arms again.

I hated her for not using my Chi to bring you back to me. She did it for Dyson, why not YOU? She did try though-she had to  
stop, or kill me in the attempt, and then both of us would be dead. I almost prefer that, you know?

[Hale wao yu ga I sv  
Do na dio sv I  
Wi ja lo sv  
Ha le wao yu  
Do na dlo sv]

"Eat something before you go-you look thin." _HALE....CAN IT BE?!_

"BABY!! Oh my GOD!...HOW?!" Kenzi manages to blurt, between hugs, and raining kissing on Hale's face, mouth, neck-anywhere and  
everywhere (not covered by clothing.)

"Bo", is all that he can get out, before her mouth is plastered against his, so long and with such feeling, that both are gasping for breath when  
it ends.

**Author's Note:**

> RUSSIAN TRANSLATION
> 
> I miss you so much...so very much  
(я так скучаю по тебе)
> 
> I'll be with you soon  
(я скоро буду с тобой)
> 
> ********  
CLANNAD (music and lyrics)
> 
> No matter where you go  
I will find you  
If it takes a long long time  
No matter where you go  
I will find you  
If it takes a thousand years


End file.
